The Gambler's Den
by lildevil425
Summary: When he was chased into an alleyway as a young child, he had never expected to be saved by a man that used cards and dice as weapons. Nor did he expect to call the man 'father' after only a month. Now, to the world I am Daremonai Naruto, the son of Luxord


The Gambler's Den

Something to celebrate. This'll be my first non-Harry Potter crossover fanfic so I hope I don't disappoint people. Now, I've seen a couple of Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossovers but they all seem to be too cliché in my opinion and always seem to follow the present timeline of Kingdom Hearts. As such, I'm writing a different type of KH/Naruto crossover. Hopefully I won't stuff it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Kishimoto-san and Square Enix/Disney respectively. I just play either divine intervention or divine chaos on their lives for the fun of it.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"**Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Prologue

_Luxord couldn't help but sigh in annoyance as he ran a gloved hand through his short blond hair. He was in a new world that seemed to be more dangerous than the Superior thought it was. The reason? It was full of bloody ninjas faster than Larxene on a good day; most with no qualms about killing for money. He was also quite sure that he had seen a few breathing fire in one of the training grounds as well; all with the same insignia on the back of their clothes. Axel would be happy about that, there was a clan of pyromaniacs like him in this world. _

_Luxord sighed again as he looked at the sky. _'There's still a few hours till night,'_ thought Luxord as he weaved through the slow crowds. '_Maybe I'll just go into a bar and drink some a bit of sake before cleaning out some of the locals. I've seen enough for the Superior to label this world as a danger zone, though it'll be a good place for vacations.'

_Nodding to himself, Luxord headed for the nearest bar and ordered a small bottle of sake before proceeding to clean out the wallets of four shinobi, eight civilians and five tourists before he called it a night. The shinobi were smart enough to stop beffore all their wages were gone and merely watched the rest of the poker games with amusement. _

_They knew the blond haired man hadn't cheated otherwise they would have caught him in the act immediately; as such, they merely played around and asked if Luxord always had this luck with card games. Luxord only smirked and replied with a _'Of course, I'm the Gambler of Fate after all. Any game involving a gamble and I'll always win, hands down.'

_They all had a good laugh about that though it didn't lessen the feeling that Luxord was telling the truth. By the time he left, Luxord had a few new drinking buddies and poker friends. Whistling to himself, Luxord thought this village, Konohagakure, wasn't as bad as the other villages he had visited. The people we warm and welcoming, the majority of the ninjas respectful and they had good business. _

_Making his way to his hotel, Luxord saw a score of drunken men chasing after something small into an alleyway. Frowning, Luxord pulled up his hood and followed them; assured in the knowledge that he could easily take on the drunk fools. Hell, one had tripped over his own ankle. That clearly told anyone that they were drunk to their own eyeballs. _

_By the time he got to the mouth of the alleyway, his frowned deepened when he heard the cries of child in pain as well as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the laughter of the drunken men. Through the gaps inbetween their legs, Luxord could see a blond child curled in a fetal position to protect himself. _

_Luxord snarled. _

_If there had been one thing that hadn't changed since he had become a Nobody, it would be his complete and utter disgust at how some people would abuse children. That much he could remember. And seeing the amount of people abusing the one child, that looked no older than four or five, it was enough for Luxord to consider summoning his Gamblers. _

_However, the thought of ninjas coming upon the sight of strange beings and connecting it with himself, Luxord dismissed the thought and merely slowed time before he walked leisurely towards the group. _

_To the drunkards, it was if a breeze rushed passed them and scooped the demon child in their arms. Safe from the 'proper punishment' that it deserved to the other end of the alleyway. "Wha're ya's doin'?" asked one of the men angrily. "Can't ya seee that we're t-t-trying ta fineessh wha' da Y-Y-Yondaiiime st-st-st-began?!"_

_Luxord made a disgusted face at how inebriated they were if that one man couldn't pronouce 'started' properly and that they would sink to ganging up on a small child. "So you would condemn a child that has done absolutely nothing to you for the sake of revenge?!" ground out Luxord as he held the young blond closer to him when he felt the kid shaking. _

"_Wh-why shouldn' we?" spat another 'plastered idiot' as Luxord decided to call him. This caused Luxord to develop a violent twitch above his right eye before he calmly took out his deck. _

_At the sight of the cards, the 'wasted bastards' laughed thinking that playing cards couldn't hurt a person. Sadly for them, they didn't see Luxord's smug smirk as he took two cards, a three of spades and five of diamonds, before he tossed them at the group. The laughter of two stopped abruptly causing the others to slowly stop laughing as well. _

_They looked at their friends only to see them shivering with two card embedded on the wall behind them. The others were wondering why they looked so shocked and afraid when they saw two lines of blood appear. A small trickle of blood ran down one man's neck while the other appeared just above the man's eye. _

_Luxord grinned from the shadows of his hood. They weren't looking so hot now. Luxord paused for a moment before mentally groaning._ 'Axel's corrupting me,' _thought Luxord with another twitch of his eye before he brushed it aside and spoke to the totaled morons._

"_Either leave now," cautioned Luxord, his voice low and filled with suppressed anger. "Or the next ones go somewhere more permanent."_

_Now giving the black clad man looks of fear, the men stumbled out of the alley and far away from the man they perceived was most likely a ninja. Luxord snorted in disgust as he flicked his fingers and the two cards pulled themselves out of the wall before coming back to him. Sighing, Luxord pulled down his hood before glancing down at the blond bundle he had saved what he saw surprised him. _

_Bright blue eyes were staring at him in, not only awe, but gratitude and not a little bit of suspicion. There wasn't a bit of fear in the kid's gaze even though he had been beaten before witnessing said abusers being beaten by nothing but two playing cards. "Hey kid you alright?" asked Luxord as the kid stared at him before he broke out into a wide fox-like grin; the whisker-like birthmarks not helping the image. _

"_That was so cool!" crowed the boy before he clutched onto Luxord like a life-line. "Can you show me how to do that?! Can you, can you, can you please?!"_

_Luxord couldn't help but stare at the kid in bewildered amusement. "Slow down kid," said Luxord, his amusement evident causing the younger blond to blush in embaressment. "Now can you tell me your name? Mine's Luxord."_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, Mister," chirped Naruto cheerfully. "Thanks for saving me."_

_Luxord grinned but he could see the pain and hurt hidden in those eyes. "No problem kid," said Luxord. "And you can call me just Luxord, 'kay?"_

_The pure happiness that Luxord saw in that young face would have been enough to break his heart had he still had it. Instead, he smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "So what do you say about getting something to eat?" suggested Luxord with a grin as Naruto tilted his head. "I cleaned out some people in poker a bit earlier and I feel like celebrating. Wanna join me, kid?"_

_Naruto blinked but grinned. "Sure Luxord!" chirped Naruto before dragging him out of the alleyway and towards Ichiraku Ramen. "Come on! I know this really good ramen stall!"_

_Luxord chuckled as he was dragged off._

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Luxord panted as his vision began to cloud over. The happy memory of his 'son', one of many happy memories, still repeating itself in his head. Years had passed since he had met the little blond bundle of energy, with each visit having Luxord bringing along one of the other nicer neophytes to meet his son which helped Naruto add others to his list of precious people. The only regret Luxord had was that he wouldn't get to see his son graduate from the Ninja Academy in the next six months.

As he faded into the darkness, his last thought was how the Keyblader's eyes seem to pale against his own son's bright love-filled azure ones while the sound of Naruto's carefree laugh followed him into the dark abyss of nothingness.

Unseen by Sora's own blue orbs, a single tear fell from closed eyes.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued...

Whoa...I wrote this so easily. Sure the memory bit got me a bit of trouble but everything else just flowed. I swear, why is it some stories just flow while the others keeping starting and stalling like a broken down car? Anyways, hope this was alright.


End file.
